Kelopak Bunga Sakura
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Setelah wisuda usai, Fuji diam-diam bertanya dalam hati, mengapa mereka semua begitu mirip dengan bunga sakura. Mild TezuFuji.


Title: Pride and Prejudice, a Maruma fic

Judul: Kelopak Bunga Sakura

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairings: General… very subtle hints of TezuFuji.

Genre: Maaf.. Isumi rindu dengan sisi angst Isumi… -penggemar angst sejati-

Warning: Fic ini mengandung subtle hints of shounen-ai dan yaoi. Kemungkinan OOC-ness… banget, malah, mungkin. XP Bagi yang tidak tertarik, silakan klik icon back di komputer anda. XP

Disclaimer: Kalau Isumi bilang Tezuka dan Fuji adalah punya Isumi, nanti Isumi pasti dihantam Hoshi Hanabi plus Zero-Shiki, habis itu Isumi pasti masih harus menghadapi tuntutan hukum dari Konomi-sensei yang Isumi sayangi.. jadi dengan berat hati, Isumi menyatakan bahwa Isumi ngga punya andil dalam Tennis no Oujisama. Konomi-sensei yang punya.. T-T

A/N: Haah… entah kenapa, waktu mengetik fic ini, Isumi benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak bersemangat.. hati rasanya berat, padahal sekolah baru saja selesai dan besok Isumi wisuda… nah lho? Kenapa malah down begini yah? T-T Bagi yang pernah merasa 'kosong', mungkin beginilah Isumi sekarang. Memang kadang-kadang ada fase begini ya…haha..

Fic ini.. terinspirasi dari pikiran yang sedang membebani Isumi selama dua bulan belakangan. Isumi peringatkan ya.. mungkin fic ini bisa membuat kalian semua pesimis. Mohon dimaafkan..

Yah, pokoknya dinikmati saja ya…

--o0o--

"Friends… what are friends? They are liars."-Lilly-

For Hamu-chan and Mousy-chan… Isumi sedang belajar untuk menerima.

--o0o--

Bulan April.

Bulan yang penuh dengan hembusan angin lembut yang membawa bau segar musim semi—wangi pucuk-pucuk dedaunan dan bebungaan yang baru berkembang, menyapa hangatnya matahari yang bersinar malu-malu di balik awan-awan putih. Sisa-sisa salju di permukaan bumi sudah lenyap tanpa bekas, digantikan oleh hijaunya rerumputan dan semak-semak, mengajak para hewan-hewan kecil untuk keluar dari sarang mereka dan mengawali musim semi dengan makanan hijau yang segar.

Bulan April, terkenal sebagai bulan yang penuh dengan hujan kelopak bunga Sakura, gugur dari pohonnya dan terbang terbawa angin ke suatu tempat yang jauh. Menerpa langkah murid-murid kelas tiga yang pagi itu pergi ke sekolah dengan semangat dan kegugupan yang tak biasanya mereka rasakan. Menyusup di sela-sela sosok-sosok murid-murid kelas satu dan dua yang datang ke sekolah dengan perasaan tak menentu—rasa senang dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Menjadi saksi setiap tawa yang berderai, air mata yang jatuh, dan lambaian tangan tanda perpisahan.

Melankolis.

Penuh kenangan, ya. Kenangan indah? Mungkin. Kenangan yang menyakitkan? Benar juga.

Sang angin dan kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura menjadi saksi semuanya.

Wisuda. Satu batu loncatan bagi murid-murid kelas tiga untuk melangkah ke panggung kehidupan yang berikutnya. Drama kehidupan mereka di panggung SMP berakhir sudah, dan kini sudah saatnya mereka melangkah maju, meninggalkan jejak dan kenangan mereka pada adik-adik kelas yang menatap dengan ekspresi kagum. Adik-adik kelas yang dalam hati mengutarakan janji untuk menjadi lebih baik dari mereka.

Namun kau masih tersenyum, tanganmu mengangkat kamera yang sejak tadi tergenggam di tangan kanan—tangan kirimu memegang erat gulungan ijazah yang kau terima pada saat upacara wisuda tadi. Foto demi foto kau ambil, mencoba mengabadikan momen-momen penuh kenangan. Suara shutter yang membuka dan menutup berulang kali terdengar, menyela riuhnya sorak sorai kouhai-kouhaimu.

"Nya! Akhirnya kita lulus juga!" sahabatmu memelukmu dari belakang dengan manja, rambut merahnya menggelitik telingamu. Kau tertawa kecil, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, ya, Senpai!" salah satu kouhaimu berkata, matanya berbinar saat ia membungkuk padamu. "Semoga nanti di SMA, senpai juga selalu sukses.." suaranya bergetar, menahan luapan emosi. Kau tersenyum, mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Kachiro," jawabmu, tanganmu menepuk pundak kouhaimu yang kini terisak-isak. "Kalian juga, tetap berusaha, ya."

Pandanganmu kini beralih ke arah lapangan tenis yang sudah menjadi 'rumah'mu selama tiga tahun di Seigaku. Entah kenapa, melihat lapangan tenis dari luar seperti sekarang ini, rasanya lapangan itu berjarak beribu-ribu kilometer dari tempatmu berada. Kau mendesah pelan, nyaris tak terdengar, lalu mengangkat kameramu sekali lagi. Klik!

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Fuji."

"Ryuuzaki-sensei," kau menjawab ucapan selamat itu tanpa menoleh, sebuah senyum terukir sempurna di wajahmu. "Terima kasih."

"Hmm.." pelatih klub tenis yang juga gurumu itu melangkah untuk berdiri di sebelahmu, wajah tuanya bersinar dengan rasa bangga. Diam-diam, kau berpikir, entah sudah berapa kali sosok nenek tua di sebelahmu itu menjadi saksi momen kelulusan murid-murid kelas tiga.

"Kudengar kau akan pindah ke Hokkaido dan meneruskan sekolahmu di sebuah asrama?"

"Saa.." kau mengangkat kameramu sekali lagi, dan bunyi "whiirrr" terdengar ketika shutter kameramu bergerak menutup. Reaksimu itu sudah cukup bagi Ryuuzaki-sensei untuk menarik kesimpulan.

"Yah, meskipun sudah berada jauh di Hokkaido, jangan lupa berkunjung ke sini," tangan nenek tua itu menepuk bahumu dengan mantap. "Teman-temanmu yang lain juga pasti akan mengadakan reuni atau semacamnya. Saat itu, kau harus datang, ya."

Matamu mendadak terbuka, dan senyummu melemah sedikit. Kau memandangi sensei-mu yang kini berjalan mendekati kapten tim tenismu, matamu menyorotkan sinar ketidakpercayaan.

Ah, padahal Ryuuzaki-sensei seharusnya sadar betul kalau hal itu tidak mungkin, bukan.. kau menggelengkan kepala, mengoreksi dirimu sendiri. Semua orang pasti sebenarnya sadar kalau hal itu tidak mungkin.

Lalu kenapa mereka masih saja berpura-pura? Mengutarakan janji yang tak akan pernah bisa dipenuhi? Berkata, "Persahabatan kita akan selalu tersimpan dalam hati," atau "aku akan jadi sahabatmu untuk selamanya," atau "aku pasti tak akan pernah melupakanmu," dan "sampai bertemu lagi, ya!"

Tak ada yang abadi dalam kehidupan ini. Begitu juga persahabatan, kau berpikir.

Hembusan angin sepoi memainkan rambut cokelat mudamu, dan kelopak-keloopak bunga Sakura berjatuhan, sebagian berhamburan ke tanah, sebagian lagi mengikuti ke manapun angin membawa mereka. Kau mendongak, menatap kelopak bunga Sakura yang beterbangan, jauh, jauh… hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandanganmu.

Kami semua seperti bunga Sakura, kau berpikir. Dan angin adalah jalan hidup kami. Tak peduli betapa kuatnya kami bertahan pada dahan pohon Sakura yang kuat itu.. pada saatnya pegangan kami akan terlepas, dan kami akan terpisah dari satu sama lain.

Kami semua adalah bunga Sakura, dan angin adalah jalan hidup kami. Sedangkan dahan pohon Sakura itu.. adalah persahabatan kami. Setelah kami melepaskan pegangan erat kami padanya untuk terbang mengikuti sang angin, sang dahan kelak akan lapuk, merapuh karena usia, dan akhirnya mati.

Sementara setiap kelopak bunga Sakura terbang bebas mengendarai angin, jauh, jauh… dan tak akan pernah kembali. Tak peduli berapa kalipun para kelopak itu berjanji untuk kembali ke dahan tempat mereka berasal… mereka tak akan pernah bisa kembali.

Lalu untuk apa janji itu dibuat? tanyamu sarkastis. Begitu takutnyakah manusia untuk melangkah maju, hingga mereka harus memastikan bahwa mereka tak akan kehilangan tempat mereka bergantung? Padahal semua orang pasti sadar, meskipun mereka membuat janji-janji untuk tetap bersahabat dan bertemu lagi kelak, segalanya tak akan lagi sama.

Tak ada yang abadi. Seperti keindahan bunga Sakura, mereka hanya bertahan seminggu atau dua minggu sebelum kelopak demi kelopak gugur, meninggalkan dahan tempat mereka bergantung dan terbang jauh bersama angin.

Kenapa berjanji kalau kau tahu kau tak akan bisa menepatinya? Bukankah itu hanya akan membuatmu menjadi seorang pembohong besar?

Sahabat di sekolah tak akan bertahan hingga kami dewasa. Persahabatan tidaklah abadi. Semakin lama, kami akan semakin menjauh dari satu sama lain, mengendarai angin yang berbeda di jalan hidup masing-masing. Kami semua adalah kelopak bunga Sakura. Tak ada yang bisa memiliki kami, menahan kami. Tak ada yang bisa menangkap kelopak bunga Sakura yang sedang terbang tanpa menghancurkan kelopak itu sendiri.

"Fuji."

Kau menoleh, memasang senyuman manismu untuk kapten tim tenismu itu. "Tezuka." Kau menjawab tenang.

Sosok tinggi dan kokoh buchou-mu itu melangkah untuk berdiri di sebelahmu. Sejenak, detik demi detik berlalu dalam keheningan, dan detik berganti menjadi menit, hingga akhirnya kau tak bisa mengingat sudah berapa lama Tezuka berdiri di sebelahmu.

"Di Hokkaido pun, berusahalah." Mendadak suara stoic pemuda berkacamata di sebelahmu menelusup di telingamu, dan matamu melayang terbuka, terkejut dengan kalimatnya yang begitu mendadak. Kau menoleh untuk menatap wajahnya, dan napasmu terhenti ketika kau menyadari betapa pentingnya momen ini.

Momen perpisahan. Momen di mana orang lain mungkin akan mengutarakan berbagai janji untuk bersahabat selamanya dan bertemu lagi kelak. Saat-saat terakhir, begitu orang bilang.

Namun kau tak akan mengutarakan janji palsu—terutama tidak padanya. Tidak pada Tezuka. Kau tak akan berbohong pada Tezuka, sekarang maupun nanti.

Karena itulah, kau memilih untuk memasang kembali senyum palsumu, berusaha untuk menanggapi kalimatnya dengan ringan.

"Kau juga, Tezuka. Di Jerman nanti pasti akan ada banyak tantangan." Aneh, suaramu tercekat di tenggorokan, dan terdengar serak karena luapan emosi yang kau tahan. Kau terdiam, menelah ludah. Jarang sekali kau merasakan luapan emosi seintens ini.

Kau bisa merasakan tatapan buchou-mu itu menembus topeng senyuman yang kau pakai, dan sesaat, kau merasa begitu transparan di hadapannya. Di bawah sorot mata tajam yang tegas itu, menembus semua dinding dan topeng yang kau pasang, menguak semua tirai emosi yang bergejolak di dalam hatimu, kau merasa seperti seorang bocah kecil yang tertangkap basah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang baru diambilnya diam-diam dari lemari tempat cemilan.

Helaan napas berat namun lembut dari Tezuka membuatmu menengadah, dan kau melihat Tezuka mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Ketika ia menyodorkan kertas itu padamu, kau bisa membaca angka-angka yang tertulis di situ. Nomor telepon?

"Tezuka?"

"Aku akan meneleponmu, Fuji." Dari Tezuka, kalimat itu tidak terdengar sebagai janji, melainkan hanya pemberitahuan. "Dan kalau kau butuh, telepon kapan saja."

Sebuah senyum akhirnya terkembang di wajahmu setelah menatap mantan buchou-mu itu beberapa saat. Kau raih secarik kertas itu pelan, lalu mengangguk.

Bukan janji.

Kau mengerti, ya… Tezuka?

"Oishi bilang, dia akan mengadakan sebuah pertemuan kecil bagi para anggota reguler sebelum aku berangkat ke Jerman," kata Tezuka, menginformasikan. Kau menarik napas, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku akan datang," katamu.

Bukan janji. Hanya sebuah kalimat pemberitahuan.

Karena kau tak akan pernah berbohong pada Tezuka.

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan ratusan kelopak bunga Sakura, menerpa rambutmu dan Tezuka. Kau mengamati kelopak yang beterbangan itu, lalu mengangkat tangan, berusaha menangkap sebuah kelopak Sakura yang terbang di depan wajahmu selembut mungkin. Ketika kau membuka tangamu, kau terkesiap.

Kelopak itu tetap berbentuk sempurna—kelembutan yang kau gunakan untuk menangkapnya tidak menghancurkan bentuk kelopak Sakura itu. Angin kembali berhembus, dan detik berikkutnya, kelopak di tanganmu melayang, dan terbang mengendarai angin.

Tangan Tezuka bergerak, menarik perhatianmu, dan kau menyadari kalau pemuda tinggi itu berusaha menangkap sebuah kelopak Sakura seperti yang baru saja kau lakukan. Jari-jari panjang Tezuka mengatup di udara, menangkap sebuah kelopak dengan lembut.

Kelopak itu pun tetap sempurna ketika Tezuka membuka tangannya.

Kau tersenyum, mengamati angin menerbangkan kelopak Sakura di tangan Tezuka—jauh, jauh.. bercampur dengan ratusan kelopak lainnya, hingga akhirnya kau tak bisa membedakannya..

Perlahan, kau meraih tangan kiri Tezuka, menguntai jari-jarimu dengannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ne, Tezuka," kau memulai, sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajahmu. "Ulang tahunmu nanti, traktir aku di restorannya Taka-san, ya."

Sebuah anggukan kau dapat sebagai jawaban, dan kau tertawa kecil.

Mungkin, jika dengan Tezuka, kau bisa mempercayai keabadian…meskipun jauh di dalam hati, kau tahu bahwa di dunia ini, tak ada yang abadi.

--FINITO--

A/N: -ditendangi pembaca- Wuuaaaa! Fuji-nya jadi OOC begitu! T-T Maafkan Isumi.. yang waktu nulis sambil mendengarkan Ache of My Heart-nya Fuji…yang sekarang akan Isumi jadikan pembelaan bagi fic Isumi! Di Image Character Song-nya aja Fuji mengaku kalau sebenarnya dia punya sisi angst tersembunyi di balik senyumnya… jadi ngga sepenuhnya fic ini OOC 'kan? –dodges rotten tomatoes-

Yah.. Isumi cuma berharap pembaca sekalian mau mereview fic angst bersuasana depresi ini… Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dari awal sampai akhir. Kalau ngga keberatan, Isumi minta constructive criticism-nya, supaya kemampuan menulis Isumi bisa makin berkembang. Sekian dan terima kasih!

With so much TezuFuji love,

-isumi'kivic' and Ilde-


End file.
